Hinata and Naruko
by Flower princess11
Summary: My take on a genderbend NaruHina one shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 ** _Hinata and Naruko_**

 **UPCOMING CHAPTER IDEAS**

 **1)** **Admiring from afar:** A young boy named Hyuuga Hinata is too shy to approach a special girl named Naruko. All he can do is admire her from afar.

 **2)** **I really like people like you:** A remake of our favorite scene from the Chunnin exams arc. Naruko is feeling nervous about her upcoming fight with Neji and Hinata gives her words of encouragement.

 **3)** **The reunion** : Naruko returns to the village and runs into her old friends, including Hinata who is overwhelmed.

 **4)** **The fanboys and jealousy:** Naruko has saved the entire world from Kaguya and now has many men interested in her. Hinata sees this and feels jealous of his new competition but what does Naruko make of all of this?

 **5)** **The Rinne festival gift:** It's two years after the war and Hinata is working on giving Naruko a special rinne festival gift but wonders if he's ever going to be more than just friends with her.

 **6)** **Together at last:** Hinata and Naruko have saved the world and confessed their love to one another.

 **7)** **The first date:** Hinata plans to take Naruko out on their first date but is curious to see what she would like to do.

 **8)** **Rival suitors:** The fanboys are back and after Naruko and Hinata won't stand for it.

 **9)** **A very important question:** It has been 6 months since Naruko and Hinata have gotten together and the Hyuuga male feels he's ready to ask her a very special question…the only problem is him trying to work up the nerve to go through with it!

 **10)** **The wedding:** The long awaited wedding between Naruko and Hinata.

 **11)** **Family:** Naruko and Hinata bring their first child into the world, a baby girl named Boruko.

* * *

If you have an idea for a one shot, feel free to send me a PM or send it in a review and I might just add it to my story. Just a reminder that this is a T rated story, so there will be **_no_** lemons! Also let me know if any of you would like me to change the order of these chapters.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Admiring from afar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 ** _Hinata and Naruko_**

 **Admiring from afar**

 _A young boy named Hyuuga Hinata is too shy to approach a special girl named Naruko. All he can do is admire her from afar._

* * *

It was a windy autumn day in the hidden ninja village of Konohagakure. Ninja's were on missions in and out of their village, the civilians were going on with their daily routines and all seemed to be as it should be. In the center of the village, a dark haired boy was heading to the training fields. He had porcelain skin, a shy demeanor and lavender, pupil-less eyes that made him stand out, despite the modest clothes that were almost designed to make him blend.

This boy was Hyuuga Hinata, the twelve year old son and heir of the village's prominent Hyuuga clan. He had gotten home a few days ago from his mission with his team and now he just wanted to train alone for a while, especially after that spar with his older cousin Neji-neechan, which didn't exactly end in his favor.

" _You are progressing but you need to focus harder if you want any significant improvements in your form…"_ Neji's words echoed in his mind.

Hinata shook his head and couldn't help but smile. Ever since the chunnin exams, he and his cousin had gotten along better and she even went out of her way to help him train. She might not sugarcoat that he still had room for improvement but at least she believed that he _could_ become stronger and that was part of his motivation to keep training.

 _"_ _I hope that next time, I will give her a better fight_ …" The young Hyuuga boy thought.

Despite the fact that he was supposed to be the heir of the clan, his cousin was stronger than him and he greatly admired her for it, especially now since she was no longer angry at him all the time. The chunnin exams made a huge change in their relationship and now his cousin finally accepted that he cared about her and that such a thing was _not_ a sign of weakness and it didn't have to be, she also thankfully seemed a little happier now and he as glad for that. He wanted to become stronger not only because he was supposed to be heir, but because he didn't want to let down his cousin and Kurenai-sensei's belief in him, that was part of the reason he wanted to strive and become a better shinobi.

The other, much larger reason was because of…

 ** _"_** ** _KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU_**!..."Was shouted loudly.

As the Hyuuga boy entered the training fields, he heard a loud, tired and very _familiar_ voice echo through the area.

 _"_ _Is that-?..._ 'The Hyuuga boy suddenly felt a flush on his face and felt a little skittish as he looked around to find the person he believed was here.

After a few moments of searching, the young, dark haired Hyuuga voice froze in place and couldn't move or speak when his eyes landed on the girl that was several yards away, training with her shadow clones.

It was a girl that was around his age, with long blonde hair in a pair of pigtails, tan skin with three whiskers like birthmarks on her face, bright blue eyes and a most determined look on her sweat-covered face. She was also wearing a bright, orange jumpsuit that had some wears in it and she was surrounded by at least three shadow clones that were identical to her.

It was Uzumaki Naruko, the girl who was viewed as the biggest prankster in the village and the dead last in their graduating class…The same girl who announce since a young age that one day she would become Hokage and be remembered as the greatest ninja of them all.

She was also the same girl that made him feel too shy to properly approach her, like right now.

 _'_ _Naruko-chan_ …"Hinata thought as he stood behind a tree and continued to watch her train for a bit.

He didn't like doing this, he wanted to go to her and at least say hi to her, maybe ask if she would like to spar or something but…but…

He sighed in defeat, he hated feeling so shy around her but it was just the way he was since he was a little boy. Naruko was also so bright, spontaneous, lively and full of energy, and he was so quiet, shy and timid and he could barely speak two words to her without feeling faint and stuttering like an idiot.

They were practically polar opposites, though maybe that was part of the reason why she fascinated him so much.

Naruko wasn't like other girls, she was a bit of a tomboy, was more interest in pulling pranks than dresses and make up like other girls their age were and she was determined to become hokage one day. She was also a spitfire, full of energy and she never gave up on whatever task she had, no matter how bad things seemed. She always held on to the hope that soon enough, she could succeed if she tried hard enough.

She truly was amazing….

Most boys his age were hung up on the Uchiha heiress, infatuated with her dark hair, pale complexion and serious, regal like appearance and features, Naruko's teammate Sakurai certainly was but the young Hyuuga boy could only be entranced by the blonde prank mistress.

Ever since the day they met, before joining the academy. He could never forget that day.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _A six year old boy had been having a terrible day so far. Things have been hard at home and he wanted to get away, so he got here. It had been so bad that he fled his compound, trying to hide his tears from his parents, who would view it as a sign of weakness. He just wanted to be alone, if only for a moment. However, he had the misfortune into running into three older kids who looked mean and were making him scared, especially after he accidentally knocked the big ones ice cream out of her hands._

 _Even after pleaded for forgiveness, they just started insulting and picking on him._

 _"Who are you and what are you doing here?..."One of the bullies demanded._

 _"Your eyes are creepy…" Another bully said cruelly._

 _Little Hinata was on the verge of tears, feeling hurt by their mean words. The mean kids took a step forward to the sad, scared little boy._

 _"I'll bet your actually a monster, right…." The first bully said as he laughed along with his mean friends._

 _"I know those eyes, it's the Byakugan, my cousin told me about it…" The first bully said snidely._

 _"Really? If you really have the Byakugan, then show it…" The second bully bellowed._

 _Hinata was silent and wanted to explain that he still hasn't manifested his kakei genkai yet, but the other kid just pushed him._

 _"What's wrong, too proud to show us…" The mean kid shoved again._

 _"Yeah, you Byakugan monster!..."The other bully said as he laughed louder._

 _"Why are they being so mean to me?..." The little boy thought as he was about to cry and he wished they would stop._

 _Suddenly, something he didn't expect to happen, just happened._

 _" Hey, stop! Hey, don't fight him…." A high pitched voice shouted._

 _Little Hinata looked to see a little blonde girl about his age, with pigtails and she was wearing a long red scarfs around her neck, over her orange snow gear._

 _"Who is she?..."The little Hyuuga boy thought as he eyed the girl._

 _She looked really angry but the little boy couldn't help but think she was cute too, despite it all. But just who was she, anyway? He knew that he never seen her before…._

 _"I am Uzumaki Naruko! Fight me if you dare…" The girl challenged the bullies._

 _Hinata blinked, surprised by all of this. It was this girl against these three big mean girl bullies and they were bigger and older. Also, why was she helping him?_

 _The bullies just laughed at the smaller girl and looked down on her._

 _"What the heck could you do kid? Go away!..." The leader of the bullies shouted while she and her friends towered over the smaller girl._

 _She still didn't look scared, she just gave them a defiant and Hinata was getting worried. It was three against one and they were older and bigger in comparison. This girl didn't stand a chance!_

 _"Please leave, I don't want you to be hurt because of me…" Hinata thought but was still too scared to move._

 _This girl had nothing to do with this fight but she was putting herself on the line, for a kid she didn't even know. She at least didn't looked scared and she suddenly did a hand sign._

 _" **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"…"** The girl shouted and some puffs of smoke appeared._

 _Suddenly there were some little, doll like versions of the girls in fighting poses but the bullies looked more amused than anything by them._

 _"What?..."Hinata thought._

 _He knew about shadow clones but these….these weren't good. He then got even more worried for this girl as the three bullies descended on her._

 _The end result was that the poor blonde girl was on the ground with some bruises, her scarf was ruined and the three mean bullies walking away laughing. Hinata was stunned but managed to snap out of it and ran to the girl who was still on the ground, now sporting a black eye and face bruises._

 _"Is she alright?..." The boy thought in worry._

 _The little Hyuuga boy approached the girl who was still smarting over her loss. He heard her muttering under her breath and he felt guilty. If he hadn't been so weak against those bullies, she wouldn't have gotten hurt doing his battle._

 _"Are...Are you okay?..." The timid boy asked the girl._

 _"Eh...It didn't hurt..."The girl said as she got up, and dusted the snow out of her suit._

 _He knew that she was lying, she didn't want him to feel bad about the loss. The little boy then glanced at the group and noticed the remains of her scarf._

 _He thought it was terrible that those bullies went out of the way to ruin her scarf, even after winning the fight. The little boy then picked up the pieces and then glanced at the girl with a sorry look on his face._

 _"They ruined your scarf..."He said, feeling guilty._

 _"It's just a scarf...I can get another one..."The girl said, like she didn't even care._

 _"Then...Can I keep it?..." The little boy asked, not sure why._

 _Maybe it was the color or maybe it was because it was hers, but he suddenly just wanted what remained of the tattered piece of fabric._

 _The girl just shrugged._

 _"_ _If you want, its ruined now..."The girl pointed out but it didn't dissuade the little Hyuuga boy._

 _The girl turned away but the little Hyuuga boy got her attention once more._

 _"Wait! Once again, thanks. ...for helping me..."He said softly._

 _"See ya…" The girl said before heading in another direction._

 _Hinata watched until she was out of sight, smiling widely even after she was gone. This girl was a strange one but she was really brave, he had to give her that. She might not have won the fight, but she still went out of her way to protect someone whom she didn't even know and stayed strong, even when losing. No matter what, failure or not, she didn't seem like the type that would just give up._

 _It made the little Hyuuga boy smile even wider as he continued_ hugging the remains of her red scarf to his chest,

 _"I like her…" Hinata thought as he kept admiring that girl who was long gone by now._

 _Completely unaware of what the future had in store for him and his unexpected blonde savior._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Back to the present_

That was over six years ago but Hinata remembered it all in detail. He had been pleasantly surprised that just a few weeks later, he come across that blonde girl again when he had joined the academy.

He remember that she was getting scolded by the teacher for a prank and he found that she was in all of his classes. No matter how much he tried to get closer to her, something kept him back, it being his own meekness and his own inadequacies. He hated himself for that, especially since Naruko-chan didn't have any friends during school and he knew that she was lonely.

He wanted to be her friend more than anything but his family forbad her, saying that he was to be away from that girl, just like the other adults told their kids, He didn't understand why so many people didn't like Naruko-chan. Sure, she pulled pranks, she could be impulsive and clumsy, but she was a very nice and sweet girl once you took the time to get to know her. He knew that he cared about her, more than even he realizes.

At the very least, since becoming a ninja, he was able to talk to her now during the chunnin exams and she even admitted that she saw him as her friend.

She still has no idea how those words made him feel to this day but it gave him hope that maybe someday, he would be able to pursue her the way he wants to. That some day, if he became strong enough, she would see him as _more_ than just a friend.

That someday, he could do _more_ than just admire her from afar.

Suddenly he noticed Naruko stop with her training, with a sad look on her face. He then saw that sad look morph into a determined one.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND I WILL BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE-DATTEBAYO!..."The blonde haired girl exclaimed loudly, despite believing that there was no one else there in the training fields.

He saw Naruko pick herself up and then continued with her training, working even harder and harder as she did so. The Hyuuga boy could only smile at that. No matter what, no matter the setbacks or putdowns, Naruko didn't give up ever, especially on herself.

It was the thing he admired most about her.

" _Naruko-chan...I promise that one day, I will become stronger...just like you..."_ The Hyuuga boy thought as he continued to feel his heart fluttering. He decided it was time to leave before Naruko notices that she had an audience. The Hyuuga boy then left to go back home and continue with his own training, feeling more hopeful that in due time, he will be stronger as both a ninja and as a man.

One day, he would gain the courage to tell her just how much she means to him, how much she inspires him and who much he admires and adores her. One day, he would become a strong ninja, worthy of her respect and attention. One day, he would tell her how much of a difference she made in his life just by being a part of it, that her smile gave him the hope he needed to move forward, to become stronger, to save him from his own self. One day, he fight alongside her as her equal, one day he could walk side by side her. One day, he would be strong and courageous enough to tell her of the feelings he had for her since the day she defended him from those bullies so long ago.

One day, he would tell her that he loves her.

But until that fateful day arrive, he would continue to admire Naruko-chan from afar.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hinata and Naruko_

 ** _I really like people like you_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nightwind83** and **Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'll think about it.

 **Stahp23:** I'm glad about that.

 **Minnowkit:** Thank you for your suggestions, I'll consider it.

 **Darioushurt44:** Hope this will do.

 **BloodPokemon101:** Thank you, I hope that this will do.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
